Storm Strike Eagle's Journey
by Dark-Fire-Phoenix12
Summary: this is the story of a Mech who becomes the most feared Assassin known to the universe...but how did it happen...well your going to find out...who caused it...will he be able to change... (Please Review) /story is basically Storms bio and then im gonna add the first movie and second and third movie/
1. Prologue

**(I dont own transformers or any characters apart from Storm Strike Eagle)**

Prologue:

….people believed there was nothing in the universe….they were wrong, there was another universe…filled with life…Prime was nothing but a mere thing being built as the light for the next universe while Unicron was also being built….as the darkness for the next universe….we knew that this universe would be ending soon…..and we knew that without the darkness or the light the balance would be out of whack….the fight for freedom broke out on a planet called the cascade….two factions…the Templars who wanted to enslave everything….and the Assassins who rose up and fought against them….fighting in the shadows but in plain sight…..but before the universe collapsed under itself…the Assassins had hidden artefacts in the time stream….along with a guardian….a sparkling….the sparkling of the apple of Exodus…..this is a story of the sparkling's journey to be the most feared Assassin known to the universe has ever seen…


	2. First Sighting

Chapter 1:

After years of peace, Decepticon activity starts growing near Earth's Energon deposits, which leads to the disappearance of Autobot Cliffjumper. As the fight between the two sides starts anew, three human teenagers get caught in the middle while an even bigger problem approaches in a form of a battleship

The incident with the dark energon had taken a tow on the autobots but it wasn't all bad…..after all megatron was dead after being blown up at the space bridge…but now Starscream was in charge…but no one saw the assault ship land in the Sahara desert…

3 Days Later:

The Autobots were currently busy trying to deal with skyquake, well Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were, while the others were with their charges….but while the scout and the leader were taking care of the decepticon….they hadn't noticed a Cascadian jet flying towards them until the jet started firing at the watching starscream and soundwave who quickly retreated leaving the Prime and the scout who were both finished with skyquake who was now offline….

"Good job Bumblebee…" Optimus said walking away slowly as bumblebee froze looking at the edge of the cliff seeing a figure stood looking straight at them with hatred before disappearing

"…Requesting ground bridge" said Optimus which was what bumblebee heard after unfreezing catching up to the prime as the ground bridge opened before closing once they had entered it…what they didn't notice was that the figure from the cliff had the location of their base now from tracking the signal of the ground bridge before he transformed and blasted off


	3. Incoming

Chapter 2:

Morning came for the autobots after Megatron was brought back to life which was bad news for the autobots….while the Autobots had seen the mysterious Mech but from afar.

"Optimus, we have an incoming message" alerted Ratchet as Optimus nodded

"What Allegiance" asked Arcee following Optimus into the room

"Unknown….strange…" said Ratchet confused

"Put it through" Optimus said watching the screen

The screen went black, and then orange optics appeared in the screen

"Hello…Prime…." The mysterious person greets in a deep voice showing off his fangs

"Who is this" Optimus ordered while the person simply smirked glaring at him

"You'll find out in time…in a very short time…" he simply said before the alarms starting going off in the base as the communications barrier went up

"Status report" ordered Prime as Ratchet tried to find the problem

"It seems we have incoming" Ratchet answered as the map of the outside came up as a red dot also showed heading towards the base

"Do not fire unless fired at" ordered Optimus going into battle mode as the others did the same

? POV:

The Cascadian jet Mech was currently flying low towards the Autobots base having just contacted them with a "Nice" message, smirking while in his alt mode

"Hehe…time to put on a show" smirks darkly flying into the entrance of the place and transforms landing perfectly on his peds before slowly walking in with a dark grin as his orange optics glowed in the dark eerily

He then stopped still in the shadows smirking at the bots who were ready to battle.


	4. Surprise

? POV:

"Hello…Prime" smirked the unknown mech in the shadows while they stiffened

"Who are you" asked Optimus in a determined voice

The unknown Mech stepped out the shadows revealing the black Cascadian mech with many scars including a scar on his right Optic and was clearly taller than Prime by a few inches

The Autobots froze at the sight of the Mech with wide eyes

"Names Storm, Storm Strike Eagle….." the mech said revealing himself while looking around

Optimus nodded "what is your intention"

"…..oohhhhhhh just this" grabs Arcee and transforms blasting out and away in a blur from the base as the others chased after him

"Hehe" stuns Arcee while flying further and further away from them as they chased after him but were limited to the ground, driving after him as he flew into the mountains

"Lost em" smirks darkly flying over the ocean with her stunned and knocked out

He then intercoms some mech

"I got her, now, the price and location now…Arachnid" he simply said before nodding going straight towards the location


	5. Beginning of the Search

? POV:

Once the Cascadian landed and transformed carrying the stunned Arcee in the dark fogged Canyon

He started walking, cautiously looking around noticing all the spider webs

"Hmmmmm trap or paranoia…" says to self as Arcee wakes up and hears  
"Trap" Arcee says looking around with wide optics

Storm then smirks before looking up seeing Arachnid looking back with a smirk before she jumped down in front of both storm and Arcee

"I got what ya requested….now the payment" Storm demanded dumping Arcee onto the floor

Arachnid watches with a smirk "Now now dear Stormy…." She grabs something before throwing it to him which he caught

"Thank you Arachnid…." Smirks holding a big chunk of raw energon before throwing Arcee to Arachnid "Enjoy" transforms and flies off with a slight smirk with the chunk of energon

Meanwhile on the Nemesis:

"Soundwave, status report" demanded Megatron who had entered the bridge on the nemesis while Soundwave brought up the live footage of the Cascadian leaving the fog

"Whats so special about that thing" megatron growled

Soundwave then Zoomed on the Cascadian jet which was carrying a large chunk of energon

"….a Cybertronian…is It Autobot or Decepticon" Megatron asked a little calmer with a slight surprise

Soundwave zoomed in on the jet again revealing a Decepticon symbol with 3 slashes running through it

"Aahhhhh a Rogue…." Megatron smirked knowing the rogue "locate him and bring him to me….allive….." Megatron ordered before walking out of the bridge leaving Soundwave to locate him

Meanwhile in the Base:

"Optimus…who was that" half shouted and asked Ratchet trying to locate Arcee

"hmmmmm only one I know who is capable at this magnitude…..he's a Rogue Decepticon…." Optimus answered which got everyone attention

"He was a Decepticon….until he disobeyed an order from Megatron ….Megatron will be looking for him if he ever found out he was on Earth, we must locate him before Megatron does" Optimus ordered as Ratchet nodded


End file.
